1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disk brake having a brake caliper.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 195 30 407 A1 discloses a disk brake which has a fixed caliper with caliper limbs and a caliper bridge. The caliper bridge is constructed here in the form of screws which function as a support and which connect the caliper limbs. Such brakes require a relatively large installation space in the radial and peripheral directions. In a disk brake it has a positive effect on the braking power and performance if the radius of the brake disk is selected to be as large as possible since in this way a high braking torque with low peripheral force can be achieved. The maximum diameter of a brake disk and the corresponding radius on which the brake linings act are determined by the internal diameter of the rim.
Furthermore, DE 101 13 347 A1 discloses a disk brake in which the caliper bridge is embodied in the form of supports, and a central support in the middle serves to support the brake lining.